Throughout Time: Destiny Rising
by SashaBT245
Summary: Samantha Malfoy is proud, strong and infinitely sure of her place in the world, until a dark secret buried for years threatens her perfect world. Sequel to my Throughout Time series.
1. Chapter 1

Narrowing her navy blue eyes, Samantha Malfoy surveyed Platform 9 ¾. Further down the platform, her younger brother was lording over his two friends, who in turn were hanging on every word that Draco spoke. Shaking her head, she continued to observe the boarding of the train. Her own belongings were already safely stored on the train, in the compartment behind the conductor. She glanced down at her chest. Her new Head Girl badge was still shining brightly above the embroidered Slytherin patch. Smiling to herself, she started walking down the platform.

All around her were young faces, shining with excitement and nervousness. She smiled a little. She hadn't been nervous about leaving her home, but she had been very nervous about starting school. All of her life, she had been extremely sheltered. As the cherished only daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, one of the most respected wizarding families in England, very few people had been allowed access to her. She had had private tutors in basic arithmetic and literature, as had her younger brother. At the age of eleven, when her Hogwarts letter had arrived, her father had excused her from her studies. She remembered feeling relieved after receiving her letter. For some reason, she had never felt as if she belonged.

It had all changed at Hogwarts. Suddenly, she felt accepted. True, she never knew if it was because people were scared of her family, but people seemed to like her. She had friends, she belonged to clubs, and even her teachers seemed to like her, surprisingly enough.

She impatiently checked her watch. Five minutes to noon. Time to make sure everyone was on board with all of their things. She tried not to stare as a few first years clung desperately to their parents before jumping aboard the train. Finally, the platform was empty. She waved at the conductor, and climbed aboard herself.

Sliding open the door of the compartment she had chosen, she found that another had joined her.

"Hello Percy," she said politely.

Percy Weasley turned with a disgruntled look on his arrogant face.

"Oh, hello Samantha. I didn't realize that you were Head Girl this year," he said.

Samantha raised a dark eyebrow. Didn't realize? How could he not? For the past six years they had been the two best students in the school.

"Yes, well, I guess it was a bit of a surprise," she said.

Percy nodded and turned back to his trunk. Samantha rolled her eyes and sat across from him.

"Do we have to meet with the prefects on the train?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he said without turning to look at her.

Samantha heaved a sigh. This was worse than pulling teeth.

"Have you given them a time yet?"

"They'll be ready in an hour or so," he said, still not looking at her.

Samantha shook her head angrily and stood.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you in an hour," she said as she stormed out of the compartment.

As she stalked down the hallway, the laughter and shouts of students was nearly deafening. Several times she had to push her way through throngs of them in the corridor before she finally heard familiar voices. She pushed the door open and stuck her head in. Sure enough, her four roommates were sprawled on the benches in the compartment.

"Sam!" Carly yelled as she slipped inside.

Samantha smiled. The five seventh-year Slytherins had always been a close group. She hugged them all in turn and then sat on the floor under the window.

"Head Girl?" Jazz asked her, pretending to throw up.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You'll be grateful when I get you out of detention," Samantha said with a smirk.

"Your parents must have been happy," Kit snorted.

"Please, Narcissa Malfoy happy about anything that didn't have to do with robes or jewels?"

Samantha laughed again and tossed her wavy dark hair. God, it felt good to laugh again. She had barely laughed at all this summer.

"No, Mother actually seemed happy. I mean it could have been because I grew another four inches and she had to take me shopping, but I like to think it was because of the badge."

Kristina's eyes grew wide.

"Another four inches? That makes you how tall?"

"About 5'9"."

Kris, who was barely 5'2", glared at her.

"What? It's not like I took Skele-Grow!"

The five girls laughed again.

"I saw Oliver down the hall," Jazz ventured.

Instantly Samantha stiffened.

"So?"

"He said to say hello to you."

"Well, I am not saying hello back. In fact, I wouldn't care if I never had to say hello to him again," Samantha said tightly.

The four other girls exchanged looks and quickly changed the subject.

"So who's Head Boy?" Kit asked.

"Who do you think? Percy Weasley, of course," Samantha replied as she stretched her long legs.

Jazz snorted.

"Good ol'Weasle, eh? I swear, I can't believe the git has a girlfriend."

"Who in their right mind would date the Weasle?" Carly wondered out loud.

"Penelope Clearwater, that Ravenclaw."

"I bet they get a lot of, ahem, studying done," Kristina said.

"Ew. Ew, ew, ew!" Samantha squealed. "I don't even want to think about that! Come on guys, I have to work with him all year long!"

Samantha sighed and checked her watch.

"I guess I should go do some work."

She rose and headed out of the compartment.

"I'll see you guys at the Sorting, okay?"

Samantha headed back to the front of the train. She rubbed her temples tiredly and slid open the door to the compartment she was sharing with Percy. He glanced up at her and her head was instantly filled with images of he and Penelope. She scrunched her nose and shook her head slightly to clear it. She dropped down onto the seat across from him and pulled her new Potions textbook from her bag. As she tried to concentrate on the complicated new potions, her mind began to wander and she slowly drifted to sleep.

She dreamed.

She hated to dream. Dreams only showed her things that had been, and would never be again. Dreams tormented her, and the things they showed her were better left in darkness. She had always relived the worst parts of her life in her dreams, and this was no exception.

Oliver was the Golden Boy of Hogwarts, handsome and popular and Quidditch captain to boot. He had swooped into her world during their third year and completely dazzled her with his brogue and charming smile. True, they had only been thirteen, but Samantha had fallen hard and fast for him. They had been classmates for two years, and she had always thought of him as a stupid jock, when she thought of him at all, and besides, he was a Gryffindor. Gryffindors and Slytherins did not mix. That's just the way that things were. At least, they had never mixed in the past.

She had been in the library, desperately searching for a book that she needed to finish an essay for History of Magic. She had asked Madam Pince and was told that the book had been checked out by another student; a Gryffindor. After discovering who had the book, she had set off in search of Oliver Wood.

He was where he always was, on the Quidditch pitch. It had been his first year on the team and he spent every free second he had practicing. Samantha had stood at the foot of the stands, with her head craned up to the sky. Finally, the Gryffindor team noticed her.

"Come to spy on us, have you?" one boy called out from the air.

Samantha shook her head incredulously.

"No. Why would you think that?"

He inclined his head towards the Slytherin patch on her robes.

"I'm not spying. I just wanted to speak with Oliver Wood."

Amidst catcalls from his teammates, the broad-shouldered boy had landed in front of her. Samantha took in his shiny light brown hair and his deep brown eyes. His cheeks glowed with the exertion of the two hours he had spent in the air.

"Yes?" he finally prompted her.

Samantha completely forgot why she was looking for him.

"Oh…I…umm…book! You have a book that I need," she stammered out.

"Really? And which book might that be?"

"_Goblin Uprising in the Middle Ages_."

Oliver pulled off his wrist guards and ran his hand through his unruly brown curls.

"Yeah. I might have that one. It's in my dormitory though. Can I give it to you after dinner?" he said with a crooked smile.

"Yes, of course," Samantha said, trying not to stare into his eyes again. For some reason they were deeply distracting.

"Alright then. It's a date," he said, winking at her as he mounted his broom.

Blushing ferociously, Samantha nodded and fled back to the castle.

Dinner that night had been an interesting affair. She hadn't confided in her roommates that she was meeting with Oliver after dinner, and she was so nervous that she couldn't eat a thing. Finally, people started to leave the Great Hall. She was still pushing a piece of chicken around on her plate when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Oliver was standing behind her, looking thoroughly amused at the dirty looks he was receiving from the other Slytherins. He held up an ancient textbook.

"I've got the book," he said unnecessarily.

"Oh, thanks," Samantha said, as she reached for it. He held it out of her reach and she looked at him questioningly.

"But I still need it to do my essay. I figured we could work on them together, yeah?"

Hushed comments echoed down the Slytherin table. Had a Gryffindor just asked a Slytherin to work with him? And not just any Slytherin, but Samantha Malfoy? Surely she would decline and turn her back on him.

"That sounds lovely. Library in say, half an hour?" she said, her voice not shaking nearly as much as her knees were.

"Perfect. See you there," he said with another wink.

Samantha had ignored her roommates tugging on her sleeve and had drained the last of the pumpkin juice from her goblet, wondering what on earth she had just done.

A rough shake of her shoulder brought her back to the present. Angrily, she opened her eyes and looked into the arrogant face of Percy Weasley.

"Samantha, the prefects are ready for the meeting. Are you done with your nap?" he asked snidely.

"Yeah, Percy. I'm awake. Where are they?" she said as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes and pushed the dream out of her head.

"Next compartment down," he said as he left their compartment.

Samantha stuck her tongue out at his retreating back and straightened her robes. Using the compartment window as a mirror, she smoothed her dark hair away from her face. Satisfied that she looked fine, she followed him out into the hallway.

The prefects were all squeezed into the compartment. Samantha stood behind Percy and listened to his pompous announcements about point deduction and detentions. She stifled a yawn as he finished his speech.

"Oh, Samantha? Did you want to say anything?" he asked.

"Yes, actually I do. Keep in mind that you have been given a certain amount of authority. Please do not abuse this privilege," she stated, her eyes on the prefects. "We'll be watching you and taking careful notice of how you handle yourselves. Remember, no favoritism towards your own House, and no penalizing someone simply because they happen to belong to a House that you might not like. Be fair and unbiased, and above all, be consistent."

"That's all, you may go," Percy announced.

The prefects left the compartment. Percy then turned to her.

"Be fair? Are you serious?" he asked her.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you fair and unbiased?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I've never discriminated against anyone because of what House they're in."

He raised a red eyebrow over his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Oh, you think that because I'm a Malfoy that I'm genetically disposed to hate all non-Slytherins?" she said between clenched teeth.

Percy opened his mouth to answer but then thought better of it.

"That's what I thought. Remember, Percy, we have to work together all year. If you've got something that's bothering you, I suggest you get it out now. Otherwise, it's going to be a very unpleasant year."

Percy shook his head and his rigid posture softened slightly.

"I'm sorry Samantha. I shouldn't have judged you like that."

"Apology accepted, and that's alright. I'm quite used to it actually," she said with a small smile.

The tall redhead stuck his hand out to shake. Raising her dark brows in surprise, she shook his hand. As their hands touched, the train suddenly ground to a halt and was plunged into darkness.

Instantly Samantha's wand was in her hand.

"_Lumos,_" she whispered as Percy did the same.

"What the hell is going on?" she hissed through clenched teeth. "Percy?"

She turned to him and saw that his face had grown deathly pale. His wand was shaking in his outstretched hand. A strange rattle echoed from the hallway and Samantha spun to face the door. It slid open and with a yelp, Samantha jumped back.

A looming figure draped in black hovered in the doorway. The dementor raised its scaly hand. Samantha flung her wand arm out and yelled,

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery fox shot out of her wand and soared towards the dementor. With one last rattle, it glided away from her.

She took a deep breath and turned back to Percy. He was seated on the bench, but he was shaking horribly.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said, his voice shaky. "That was a real dementor?"

Samantha nodded.

"I've never seen a real one. Have you?"

"No. That was the first time I've been able to use the Patronus charm."

"I couldn't even remember the incantation," Percy said, his face still pale. "You didn't have any trouble with it?"

"No, not at all."

"Samantha, didn't you see things? Terrible, awful things?"

Samantha bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"No, Percy I didn't. I didn't see anything."

Percy suddenly looked frightened.

"That's not normal Samantha. Everyone sees the worst parts of their memories when dementors are around."

"Most of my memories are unpleasant," she said, forcing Oliver out of her head. "Maybe that's why I didn't see anything."

"Maybe," Percy said, looking unconvinced.

"Never mind. I'm going to check on everyone else. Coming?" she asked.

"Right behind you," Percy said, still slightly pale.

As Samantha headed out of her compartment, she collided with something very solid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the person said as he helped steady her.

"It's alright, I'm fine," she said, offering him a small smile.

He had to be a professor, but his robes were tattered and shabby. She gave him a quick once over and finally looked at his face. The warm smile he had quickly faded and his jaw dropped. His face grew pale and his hands dropped from her shoulders.

"You must be the new professor," Samantha said, trying to cover the awkward silence. "I'm Samantha Malfoy, Head Girl, and this is Percy Weasley; he's the Head Boy."

"Remus Lupin," the man said, shaking both their hands. "I believe I am sharing a compartment with your younger brother, Ron, and two of his friends."

"Oh yes, that would be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The three of them are rather inseparable."

"Ah. Well, if you'll excuse me, I must have a word with the driver. Nice to have met you both," he said, turning away from them quickly.

"He must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, right?" Percy asked as they hurried down the corridor.

"Must be. There aren't any other positions open, are there?" she said.

"Still, he seems like a nice man."

Samantha nodded, agreeing. He did seem like a nice man. What she really wanted to know was what it was about her face that had made Professor Lupin look like he had seen a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently the dementors had scared all the students. Samantha and Percy had made their way through the train, checking on the students and comforting them. The one question that they all had was why had the dementors come aboard the train, and Samantha didn't have an answer for them. She found her brother sitting in a compartment with his two friends. He tried to pretend that the dementors hadn't bothered him, but she could see the fear lingering in his pale features. After assuring herself that Draco was fine, she headed back to the front of the train. When Percy returned to their compartment after checking on his own brothers and sister, he had one for her.

"They were looking for Sirius Black," he said, slightly out of breath.

Samantha's insides froze. She remembered her father giving her a very vague warning about Black having escaped from Azkaban, but he hadn't elaborated on it further. At the mere mention of Black's name, Samantha had felt incredibly uneasy, and obviously that hadn't changed.

"Why would Sirius Black be on the Hogwarts Express?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Percy said, his brow furrowed.

"Well, they're gone now, right? We must be nearly there."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the train ground to a halt again. This time the lights stayed on, and through the wet panes of the window, Samantha could see the glowing lights of Hogsmeade. Heaving a sigh of relief, she tugged her trunk off of the rack and followed Percy off of the train.

Samantha pushed her way through a crowd of chatty fourth-years until she was next to Hagrid.

"Do you need any help with the first-years?" she asked.

"No, I think they're all right. You go find yourself a carriage," he said with a smile.

Samantha gratefully returned the smile and searched the crowd for her roommates. Kristina was holding the door open on one of the carriages, waiting for her. Samantha flung her arm over her head and hurried to meet her friends. She levitated her trunk into the back of the carriage and climbed inside. As soon as the door was shut, the carriage began its rocky journey to the castle.

The castle was brightly lit and Samantha had never seen anything more welcoming. She jumped out of the carriage and pulled her trunk off of the back. The five seventh-year girls walked slowly up the stone steps that led to the main entrance.

"Seems crazy that this is the last time we'll arrive at Hogwarts, doesn't it?" Carly said softly.

"Sure does. Just think, at this time next year, we'll have to find jobs," Jazz groaned.

"I'm really going to miss this place," Samantha said.

"Cheer up, you lot! This is our last year! Think of everything that we get to do this year! The Graduation Ball! Graduation itself!" Kit yelled.

"N.E.W.T. exams. Ridiculously heavy course load. Picking a career," Kristina said wryly.

"And I have to control twenty four Prefects, of different houses and make sure that they don't kill each other. Oh, and deal with one extremely pompous Gryffindor Head Boy. My year is going to be a dream," Samantha said, rolling her eyes.

As she said this, someone jostled her shoulder and caused her to lose her grip on her trunk.

"Dammit," she swore, turning to see who was the culprit.

"Sorry about that, Sam," Oliver Wood said with a hesitant smile.

Samantha's blue eyes widened and she set her full lips in a thin line.

"Not a problem," she said sharply and turned on her heel.

"Sam…could we talk for a moment?" he asked her retreating back.

She straightened her shoulders and turned back to face him.

"No Oliver. We can't talk. I have nothing left to say to you," she said, her voice steely.

"Please Samantha?" he asked, his deep brown eyes glowing with hope.

She felt her resolve weaken, and she opened her mouth, but someone else answered for her.

"She said no, now leave my sister alone," her younger brother said firmly from her side.

Oliver shot a final glance at Samantha and when she didn't say anything, shook his head slightly and headed into the castle.

"Draco, you didn't have to say anything. I could have handled it," she argued.

"You're welcome, sis," he said sarcastically.

She softened and touched her brother on the arm.

"I do appreciate it, little brother, but next time, let me deal with Oliver, okay?"

"I don't like him, Sam. He's a Gryffindor and he was awful to you."

"You don't have to remind me of that, Draco. Just behave yourself this year, yeah?"

He glared at her and she grabbed his arm. She leaned in and spoke in a hushed voice.

"I mean it Draco. Our family is not that popular with the school or Dumbledore right now. Keep it together. No attacking Potter, and no antagonizing his friends or your teachers. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," he said, wrenching his arm from her grasp. He looked up at her. "I will if he leaves me alone."

"If you have a problem with Potter, then you come to me. I will take care of it," she said warningly.

"Fine. Can I go now?"

"Yes. Have fun," she said with a sigh as she watched him scurry into the Great Hall.

"Wow, he's a right little ray of sunshine now, isn't he?" Jazz said as she watched Draco strut down the corridor to find his friends.

"He's nearly impossible lately," Samantha said.

The five girls claimed their usual section of the Slytherin table and all turned to face the head table. Sooner or later the Sorting would start and Samantha was eager to see where the first-years that she had seen on the platform would end up.

"Oliver is staring at you again," Carly whispered.

"Are you serious?" Samantha groaned. "What do I have to do to make him leave me _alone_?"

"Stun him?" Jazz said.

"Immobilize him?" Kit asked.

"How about just plain ignoring him?" Kristina said, trying to keep the peace.

"Yep, Kris is right. You're Head Girl now. No more random jinxing," Carly said.

"Damn. Okay, I'm turning in my badge," Samantha said. "Now, quiet, the Sorting is about to start!"

Samantha watched the nervous first-years make their way to the Sorting Hat. She gave a cheer when the first new Slytherin, a lanky black haired boy, was announced. She laughed as one girl stumbled on her way to the hat and looked as if she were about to burst into tears. She abruptly stopped when she saw the look of sheer terror on the poor girl's face. She could have been looking at herself six years ago. Samantha could still remember what the hat had said to her.

_You have the grace and dignity of your mother…and the strength and determination of your father…but you are quite different, yes, quite different…where shall I put you? The house of your parents doesn't quite suit you. No, no…not at all. What is that? Ah yes, passion. Your mother had it too, but not quite as apparent as your own…you have desire, yes desire to seek the truth, and a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong…both noble qualities. But is it my duty to aid you on your quest for what you wish to find? I fear I may regret this….SLYTHERIN!!_

It just didn't make sense. Her brother had been Sorted so quickly, practically before the hat had even touched his head. Samantha had sat there for a good fifteen minutes while the hat pondered her abilities. She had been sure that McGonagall would rip the hat from her head and tell her to pack her things and get back on the train. What did the hat mean, anyway? House of her parents? She_ was _in the house of her parents. Both of her parents had been in Slytherin, she was sure of it. And passion? Samantha laughed out loud. The only time Narcissa Malfoy showed passion was when she was asking Lucius for something she wanted.

The hat had seemed to think that it would regret putting her in Slytherin. Obviously, it didn't remember the other Malfoys, or it would have known that putting her anywhere other than Slytherin would have been as good as disowning her. Her father would have never forgiven her if she had been placed in a different house. She liked being in Slytherin, and always had. Last year, being a Slytherin had been a little difficult.

All that stupid 'Heir of Slytherin' stuff had really given her house a bad name. She heard the rumors. First, the other students were saying that it was Draco, which was the most asinine thing that she had ever heard. They could trace their lineage back centuries, and nowhere on their family tree was the name Slytherin. Then everyone thought that it was Potter. That was even more laughable than the first theory. Still, it had unsettled her slightly to learn that Potter was a Parselmouth. She had been studying magic for long enough to know that that particular gift was really rare, and seldom seen these days. It struck her as very odd that the poster boy for Gryffindor was showing some very Slytherin tendencies.

All in all, houses and rivalries had never really troubled her. It was what it was, and that was that, but she had never bargained on falling for a Gryffindor.

Being alone in the library with Oliver was strange. She had never thought of him as particularly scholarly, but his ideas were well thought out and carefully written. He worked methodically and steadily, making little to no errors and rarely second-guessing his theories. He looked up from his parchment at one point and saw her smiling at him.

"What's that smile for?" he asked teasingly.

"I just never knew how focused you were on your studies," Samantha said quickly.

"Amazed that a 'quaffle-head' like me can read, are you?"

Samantha turned crimson and looked down.

"We were only teasing. Kris just said it because you play Quidditch all the time."

"It's alright. But yes, Wood can read," he said with an impish smile.

Samantha turned even redder and scratched her quill harder against her parchment.

"So what about you?" he asked, putting his quill down.

"What about me?" Samantha said, her eyes still on her essay.

"What's your story? Where are you from? What's your favorite kind of ice cream? That sort of thing," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"I don't have a story. I'm from Wiltshire. And I like peppermint ice cream. Happy?"

He continued to stare at her. Finally, she blew her dark hair out of her eyes and stared directly at him. Which was probably a bad idea, because his brown eyes had a way of making her forget what she was saying.

"What?" she managed to ask.

"I was just wondering," he started.

"Wondering what?"

"I mean, you're a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor."

"Oh, well spotted," she said sarcastically.

"Why did you agree to work on an essay with me?" he asked softly.

Stunned by the vulnerability she saw in his face, Samantha's walls slowly started to crumble.

"Well, you had a book I needed," she said lamely.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked.

_No_, she thought to herself. _No, the reason I agreed to work with you is that no one has ever looked at me the way that you do. No one has ever made me smile without even being in the same room like you do. And I've never been so hopelessly lost in anyone else's eyes like I am in yours._

"Well, yes, mostly," she lied.

His handsome face fell slightly but he recovered quickly.

"Ah. I see," he said, putting his head back down to his parchment. "I think my essay is done. I'll leave the book here with you."

He got up quickly and started shoving his books back into his bag.

"Thanks for the help. I'll see you around," he tossed over his shoulder as he headed out of the library.

Samantha watched him go, not really knowing why her chest was starting to hurt.

The sound of hundreds of students pushing their benches back brought her into the here and now. She shook her head and stood quickly. Linking her arms with Carly and Jazz, she headed down the corridor until they reached the bare expanse of wall that hid the Slytherin common room.

"What's the new password, Sam?" Kit asked with a yawn.

"Don't know yet. I haven't made one up," she said, trying to think of a good one. She pulled two random words out of her head.

"_Capricious Manticores,_" she said.

"Capricious manticores? Are you serious?" Kristina asked.

"First thing that came into my brain," Samantha said with a shrug. "No one will ever guess it."

"A normal person wouldn't have said capricious manticores," Jazz grumbled.

"Oh, Jazzy, when have I ever been normal?" Samantha winked.

The stone wall had finished arranging itself into an ornate archway and the girls filed in.

Samantha's heart instantly warmed once she was inside the common room, which was unusual because the room was as chilly as always. Being below the lake caused the room to be almost damp, but Samantha far preferred the cool air to the stifling warm air of the towers. Large green orbs hung from the low ceiling, giving the appearance that the room was actually underwater. The fireplace was at least seven feel long and about four feet high, and a roaring fire was already burning. There were several long emerald green velvet couches and lounge chairs scattered around the room, some in front of the fire, and others around tables. An elegant Oriental rug done in shades of emerald and silver graced the floor, and several wall hangings in the same colors covered the walls. She smiled in satisfaction. Once again, nothing had changed.

She followed her roommates down the winding corridor to the seventh-year girls' dormitory. As usual, the five beds were exactly the way the girls had left them last year. The first night of their first year, they had pushed their beds around so that the heads of the beds were all facing the center of the room. This allowed them to talk late into the night without having to talk loudly. Samantha claimed her bed and kicked open her trunk. All of her clothing had been beautifully packed by their new house-elf, and the expensive robes had layers of tissue paper between them. She quickly pulled her school robes out and hung them in the first part of her wardrobe. She shoved her socks and underwear into drawers and then studied the robes that her mother had purchased for her. She hung them in the back of the closet. In the center she placed the Muggle clothes that she had bought in London while she was visiting Jazz that summer. Her parents had never allowed her to own or even wear Muggle clothes, so these had to be carefully hidden from them until she had left for school. For the first time in her life, she owned jeans, five pairs! And shirts that weren't white oxford button-downs, and sweaters that weren't grey with green and silver trim. She had bought skirts and dresses, and even some fun clothes for going out in case they grew brave enough to sneak off grounds this year. She lined her shoes up on the bottom of the wardrobe and stood back to admire her work. She carried her toiletry bag into the bathroom that she shared with her roommates and placed all of her toiletries on her usual shelf. Finally finished, she headed back to the bedroom.

The girls had tossed their school robes over the backs of chairs and were sprawled on their beds chatting. Samantha smiled at the scene. She loved these girls and loved being back at school. Carly was right; it was strange to think that this was their last year. Samantha didn't even want to think about what her life would be like after she was graduated.

"I've got to go see Dumbledore and then do rounds," Samantha said making a face.

"Have fun with that," Kit said as she gave Samantha a wave.

"See you guys in an hour or so," Samantha called as she headed out into the main common room.

The common room was crowded. She saw her own brother seated with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team, who looked as if Marcus Flint was giving them hell about how little they had practiced this summer. Draco looked smug, and Samantha knew it was because her brother had spent the majority of his holiday on his broom. She shook her head slightly and left the dormitory.

She headed back to the main staircase and climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. She met Percy on the landing outside of the office and they climbed the spiral staircase together. Percy knocked on the door, and Dumbledore bid them to enter.

Samantha took the seat on the left in front of Dumbledore's desk and Percy took the other. Dumbledore wasted no time getting right down to business.

"Dementors have been stationed at the gates to the school. They will be there until Sirius Black has been recaptured. I obviously am not happy…Miss Malfoy, are you alright?"

Samantha's face was deathly pale and she was clutching the arms of her chair. Again, the mere mention of Sirius Black's name had made her stomach turn. She desperately tried to get control of herself.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said in a shaky voice.

Dumbledore went on, detailing their duties for the year and what was expected of them.

"And lastly, you both will be in charge of planning the Graduation Ball," Dumbledore finished.

Samantha opened her navy eyes wider. Had she really blacked out on the whole conversation? She slid her eyes to Percy and heaved a relieved sigh when she saw that he had taken detailed notes, as always.

"That's all for now, I believe. Have you both settled in?"

Samantha and Percy both nodded.

"Excellent. Well, off you go. I know you both have a heavy course load this year, and I expect you want to head straight to bed."

Samantha stood from her seat so quickly that the chair rocked back on its legs. She steadied it quickly and with a final small smile at Dumbledore, fled from his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Classes started the next day, and Samantha eagerly threw herself into them. She was carrying a full course load, as usual, and she was looking forward to all of them, except for one.

Unfortunately, the scheduling gods were not kind. She sat at the Slytherin table, staring incredulously at her new schedule. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Lunch, Double Arithmancy and Potions. She looked to the next day and saw that she only had Ancient Runes and Astronomy. Whoever had come up with this schedule should be hexed severely, she thought angrily as she pouted into her coffee. Jazz slid into the seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she helped herself to breakfast.

"What isn't? Check out my schedule," Samantha said as she handed it over.

"Gross. Who did you piss off?" Jazz said as she tossed it back.

"I cannot believe double Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're right, someone hates me."

"Someone hates us all, dear," Carly said as she showed Samantha her schedule. It was equally hellacious.

"Anyone think the Slytherins are being punished?" Kit yawned.

"When aren't we being punished?" Kristina grumbled.

"True. Five minutes, guys," Samantha said as she checked her watch.

"Five minutes? We just got here!" Jazz moaned.

"Still. Five minutes. Now four and a half minutes," Samantha said as she stood and slung her black leather bag over her shoulder. "See you in class."

She arrived in the classroom before any other seventh years. She chose a seat in the back of the room and pulled out her text to start reading. A door in the front of the room opened and Professor Lupin entered the room.

"Oh, Miss Malfoy. You're early," he noted.

"Not by much," she answered, carefully studying the way her stared at her. Her navy eyes searched his golden ones, trying to read his thoughts. Nothing. His eyes widened as he realized what she was trying to do. He opened his mouth to say something, and then thought better of it as the rest of the class came into the room. Samantha sat back with her arms crossed over her chest. It wasn't that she was particularly skilled at Occlumency yet, but she had never had a problem reading into someone's mind. Usually she could get in, but had trouble with staying there. She had never encountered someone who could block her out entirely, almost as if he had been anticipating it.

Professor Lupin began his lecture, reviewing the Dark creatures and materials that they should be familiar with by their seventh year. His voice was smooth and low and slowly Samantha started to drift off.

"Are you busy?" Samantha had asked Oliver as she stood over his library table.

"Just studying. What's up?" he asked without looking at her.

"Nothing really," she replied, still waiting for him to ask her to sit down.

"Did you need something?" he asked after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Actually," Samantha shifted her weight. "Yes. I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"I feel like I hurt your feelings the other night," she said softly.

Finally he looked up.

"You didn't. But thank you for apologizing."

"Oh," Samantha said, struggling to keep her temper in check. "Well you stormed off like something was wrong."

Oliver shook his head, infuriating her even more. He cracked a small smile, and she looked at him in confusion.

"You should see your face right now. You're bright red!" he laughed.

In spite of herself, she laughed slightly.

"Samantha, sit down."

Hesitantly, she sat.

"I wasn't mad. Maybe a little disappointed, but not mad."

"Disappointed? Why?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I guess that I was hoping that you maybe were just looking for an excuse to talk to me, and spend time with me."

Samantha's mouth dropped open and she stared at him, stunned into speechlessness by his honesty.

"I never thought of it that way. I think I was pretty amazed that you were asking a Slytherin to study with you," she finally said.

Oliver gave his crooked grin.

"Samantha, I've kind of had a huge crush on you for awhile. I thought you knew. Everyone else does. They told me that I was pretty obvious. I saw you waiting for me that afternoon on the pitch and thought that you might feel the same way," he said with his face turning slightly red.

Now Samantha felt even more shocked.

"But you're a Gryffindor," she managed to say.

"And you're a Slytherin. Pre-destined to hate each other forever, yeah? That's getting really old, don't you think?"

"But what would our housemates think?" she asked.

"First off, I don't give a rat's ass what my housemates think, and you shouldn't either."

Samantha stared at her hands. The truth was, even though she put out an air of confidence, she did care what others thought. She cared deeply.

"But you do care," Oliver said, easily reading her face. "Wow. I guess you're just like the rest of them. I overestimated you, Samantha."

Her head jerked up angrily.

"Just like who? The other Slytherins? It works both ways Oliver! It's not just us who are like this, it's the Gryffindors too!"

His grin disarmed her.

"What are you smiling about?" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You. You're really pretty when you're angry, you know."

Her tense posture relaxed and she blushed.

"I'm not asking for much. Just the right to ask you to go to Hogsmeade. Or take a walk. Or hold your hand. Or kiss you once and a while."

Samantha blushed even redder and looked up into his deep brown eyes. Her gaze traveled over his handsome features and rested on his full lips. Her own lips tingled with the thought of kissing him, and she abruptly looked away.

"Admit it. You were just thinking about kissing me," Oliver teased.

"I was thinking no such thing," she stammered.

"So Samantha. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Her mouth didn't seem to want to work, so she could only nod.

Samantha left the Dark Arts classroom ahead of the rest of her friends. She needed time alone to think, and to try and figure out why she was having so many memories of Oliver. Something was seriously wrong with her and she didn't know what it was. She pushed open the door that led outside and hurried across the grounds to the greenhouses to Herbology. A class full of third years were laughing as they exited the greenhouse. Among them were her younger brother and some of his friends. He slowed when he saw his sister.

"You alright Sam? You look like death," he observed, his grey eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a long day already," she sighed, pushing her dark hair off of her face and weakly smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically at her. A shout from one of his friends distracted him.

"I gotta run or I'm going to be late to Potions," Draco said.

"Don't be late. Severus won't like that," she warned.

"I know. See you later sis!" he called out as he rushed up the hill to the castle.

Samantha smiled as she watched him hurrying away. She pushed the door open to the greenhouse and was immediately hit with stifling heat. She breathed in the scent of the plants that surrounded her and finally started to relax. She had always liked Herbology and Professor Sprout was one of her favorite teachers. She chose a seat halfway down one of the long tables and pulled her smock out of her bag. She had just finished tugging it over her head when Carly plopped down beside her.

"So I've decided that seventh year is awful. Agreed?" she said as she dropped her bag onto the dirt floor.

Samantha laughed and removed some blank parchment and a quill from her bag. The classroom was filling up fast, she noticed. In seventh year, you chose the classes that you wished to sit for a N.E.W.T. in. Because of this, there were usually students from all four houses in each class. Samantha saw two additional Slytherins, two Hufflepuffs, seven Ravenclaws and four Gryffindors.

Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse from her office and greeted them all warmly.

"Good morning seventh years! Since this class is rather large for a seventh year class, I'm going to partner you with another student. You will remain partners for the duration of the school year."

"Can we choose our own partners?" a short Ravenclaw asked, nervously looking at the burly Slytherin to his right.

"I will assign partners. And just to warn you, I will be assigning you to a student from another House!"

Samantha nervously bit her nails as Professor Sprout called out the pairs. Carly brightened considerably when she was paired with Andrew Ferguson, a handsome Ravenclaw. She took a quick head count and realized that someone would have to be the odd man out.

"Samantha Malfoy and…oh dear," Professor Sprout looked around the classroom. "It seems that we are one student short. Very well, you can join -"

The classroom door flew open and Oliver Wood pushed in.

"So sorry that I was late. What did I miss?" he panted.

"Oh wonderful! Mr. Wood, you will be partnered with Miss Malfoy. Very good, please arrange your seats so you are sitting with your partner!"

Samantha's face drained of all color and her stomach heaved. Oliver slowly made his way over to Samantha's seat and cautiously sat next to her. He busied himself with arranging his parchment and quills while Samantha, quietly panicking, tried desperately to regain control of herself. Her fingers were trembling so much that her favorite quill snapped in half. Wordlessly, Oliver took it from her hand and repaired it. He handed it back with a small smile and she took it, still speechless.

Professor Sprout began to give her lecture on the topics that she planned to cover that year. Beside her, Oliver was taking detailed notes. Samantha couldn't even concentrate on her teacher's voice. Oliver's presence beside her was affecting her deeply. She took a deep breath to steady herself, but only succeeded in breathing in the scent of his cologne mixed with the outdoors. She slammed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. He wore the same cologne that he had always worn, and just smelling it brought her back years.

He had been waiting for her in the Great Hall, dressed casually in a bright crimson sweater and jeans. She had walked over to him, tugging self-consciously at her grey wool skirt. Her white blouse was too tight around her neck and her black sweater was uncomfortably hot. Her dark brown hair hung just past her shoulders in shining waves and she was twisting her fingers nervously. She hadn't told any of her roommates who she was going to Hogsmeade with, and she could feel their inquisitive eyes on her back as she left their group.

"Hi," she said timidly as she reached him.

"Hi yourself," he said, taking her hand.

Instantly whispers began to fly around the courtyard. What were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin doing together? Especially a Slytherin like Samantha Malfoy?

"You look really nice," Oliver complimented her.

Samantha pulled a face.

"Mother and Daddy are pretty strict when it comes to clothes. I'm not allowed to wear pants, especially not jeans. They always want me dressed like this,"

"I still think you look good," he said, squeezing her hand as a bunch of Gryffindors passed them, staring.

"Thanks," she said, blushing as she looked up at him. Her eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

"I just never noticed how tall you were!" she blurted out.

Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, I'm over six feet and still growing. My poor mam goes crazy trying to keep me in clothes that fit."

"My little brother grows like a weed. When I came home for the summer holidays, he was already almost six inches taller than he had been at Christmas."

"How old is he?"

"Draco's ten. He'll be here next year."

"And you're fifteen?"

"Fourteen this past May. You?"

"Fifteen later this month."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Samantha asked, amazed at how easy it was to talk to him.

"Nope. Just me, Mam and Dad. Lots of cousins though."

"I don't think I have any cousins. Daddy's an only child, and we don't associate with Mother's sisters."

"Why not?"

Samantha looked uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"One was disowned for marrying a Muggle."

"That's ridiculous!"

"That's my family," Samantha said, shrugging.

"You said 'sisters'. What about the others?"

"Only one other," she said hesitating briefly before she continued. "My Aunt Bellatrix. She's in Azkaban."

Oliver's brown eyes widened.

"For what?"

"I'm not supposed to know, but she used an Unforgiveable Curse. She tortured an Auror and his wife," Samantha said softly.

"Why would she do that?"

Samantha stopped and tugged her hand from his grasp. She walked a little ways away from the group headed toward the village.

"Because she was a Death Eater."

"One of You-Know-Who's followers?"

"Yes. So was my father, although I'm not supposed to know that either."

He stared at her and she smiled wryly.

"Still want to be my friend?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I don't care about your family. My dad is Muggle-born and my mom's a half-blood. They raised me to be a wizard from day one. I'm pretty ignorant of Muggles myself, cause we don't see that part of the family often."

"I've never been around Muggles. Ever."

"Never?"

"Nope. Come on Oliver. I'm a Malfoy. Even you must know what my parents are like."

"Would they like me?" he asked, suddenly shy.

"Until they found out that your weren't a pureblood. Oh, and being a Gryffindor is a huge strike."

"What if you told them that you liked me?" he asked.

"Who says I like you?" she joked.

"No one has to, I can see it in your eyes. So?"

"They wouldn't care. They would tell me that I was being foolish."

"Would you care what they thought?" he asked, taking both of her hands and pulling her closer to him.

Samantha stared into his warm brown eyes and in that instant fell hopelessly in love with him.

"No. I wouldn't care," she whispered.

His face crinkled into that crooked grin and Samantha grinned back. His arms went tentatively around her and he pulled her into an embrace. Her head fit neatly under his chin and she relaxed in his arms and tightened hers around him.

They stayed like that, holding onto one another for a while. Samantha could hear his heart beating in his chest and she felt her heart beating in rhythm with his. She inhaled his cologne, and smiled. It was woodsy and vaguely spicy and suited him to perfection.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, his lips pressed against her hair.

"Starved," she admitted.

"Let's go eat."

They made their way to the Three Broomsticks with their fingers intertwined. He pushed open the door and they walked inside.

"My friends or yours?" he asked as they looked around.

"Yours. I think I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do tonight," she said, giving her friends a tentative smile. They returned it with disbelieving eyes. Oliver pulled out chairs for both of them and took her hand under the table.

"Guys, do you all know Samantha?"

They all nodded, not really believing what they were seeing.

"Sam, this is Charlie Weasley, his brothers Fred and George, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Amanda Hewitt. My quidditch team," he added unnecessarily.

"Hello," she said in response to their greetings.

She felt ridiculously overdressed as she took in the girls' casual clothes. All three were wearing jeans and pretty shirts. She felt as if she were still in her uniform.

"Nice to meet you Samantha," Amanda said.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet all of you as well," she said.

She and Oliver ordered their lunches. After the waitress left, Samantha leaned toward Oliver.

'I'm going to say hello to my roommates. They look at bit upset."

Oliver nodded and she hurried from the table.

As soon as she left, Angelina leaned over to Oliver.

"What the hell Wood? She's a Slytherin!"

"She is?" Oliver feigned innocence.

"Did you see how she's dressed? I didn't realize that it was a school day!" Katie snickered.

"Knock it off," Oliver said warningly.

"She seems nice," Charlie said, sipping his butterbeer.

"She is," Oliver said, shooting a grateful look at their captain.

"For a Malfoy," Amanda conceded.

Oliver leaned in to his teammates and narrowed his eyes.

"Listen you lot. I don't care that she's a Malfoy, and I don't care that she's a Slytherin. I like her, a lot, and I have liked her for years. Can you all at least be civil?"

His teammates exchanged glances and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Your friends don't like me," Samantha stated as they strolled along the main street in Hogsmeade.

"Of course they do," he lied.

She gave him a withering look and shrugged.

"It's okay. My friends don't like you either," she said almost cheerfully.

He laughed in spite of himself.

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"It's not going to be easy, is it?" Samantha asked softly.

"Nothing that's good ever is," he said simply. "We'll just have to stay strong. Screw everyone else. They'll get over it."

Samantha nodded thoughtfully, and stole a glance at him. He looked a little worried.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing really."

"Liar."

"Are you friendly with the guys on the Slytherin team?"

"Not overly. Why"

"Are they overprotective?"

"Of me? Why would they be?"

"Well, Roger Davies, from Ravenclaw fancied Angelina last year. We kind of took him out during a game."

"Did Angelina like him back?"

"Don't know. Never asked her."

Samantha whacked him on the arm and laughed.

"And that should do it for today, everyone. Don't forget your assignment for Wednesday!"

Samantha shook her head and looked around the greenhouse. Had she really drifted off for another entire class?

"Don't worry Sam. I took notes," Oliver said, handing them out to her.

She stared down at his outstretched hand and hatred rose in her throat.

"I don't want them. I don't want anything from you," she hissed.

With one last glare, she pushed past him and raced out of the greenhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha angrily stabbed at her food. Her interaction with Oliver, however minimal it had been, was weighing heavily on her mind. It wasn't that she felt bad for speaking to him the way she had, but the devastated look in his eyes kept replaying in her head. She had been rude, she acknowledged, but that rudeness was only part of her defense mechanism. She sneaked a glance at him over her water goblet. He too was staring morosely at his plate, disinterested in whatever was on it. Her heart twinged a bit; she had never liked seeing him upset. Almost as if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked up. Sick of playing games, Samantha held his gaze. Instantly she was in his head.

It was strange, really. Seeing herself from his point of view. She couldn't make out much, but her heart warmed with the images that were flashing through her memory. Suddenly Oliver broke the connection. He met her eyes with hurt and anger. He knew that she had been in his head and he wasn't happy about it. Ashamed, she looked down. Her appetite gone, she stood quickly.

"I'm going back to the common room. I'll see you guys later," she told her confused roommates.

With a swish of her robes, she hurried from the hall.

However, she didn't go down the hallway to the dungeon common room. With a surreptitious glance back at the Great Hall, she slipped out the massive oak doors and onto the lawn.

Once outside, she closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air. It was a bit chilly and she tugged her robes tighter around her slight frame.

"Cold, isn't it?"

Samantha jumped in fright. Oliver stood not fifteen feet away from her.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," she managed to say.

They stood side by side for a few minutes.

"Did you need something?" she finally asked him.

"Yeah, actually I did," he said, pulling his shoulders back. "Did you mean to be so rude in Herbology today? Or were you trying to be a bitch?"

Samantha's hackles rose.

"Trying to be a bitch? Are you joking?"

"No, actually I am not. I was perfectly kind and civil to you today and you were perfectly rotten back to me. And I really didn't appreciate you coming into my head just then."

Samantha's jaw dropped and she gritted her teeth.

"I do think that the time has passed where you and I can be civil to one another. I will be your partner in Herbology, only because Professor Sprout made us partners, no other reason, no less. If that is not enough for you, then I truly am sorry."

As she turned to leave, Oliver grabbed her by the arm. He spun her around roughly and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't even bother fighting it. Her mouth was longing for his and she melted into his embrace. Their lips melded together and she felt her legs wobbling. His strong arms held her up and she relaxed into them. She felt the comfort for about two minutes before she finally pulled herself away.

"What are you doing?" she managed to say as she regained her composure.

"I wanted to kiss you again Sam. I miss you. I love you," Oliver said, his brown eyes pleading.

Her blue eyes filled with tears and she stepped back slightly.

"I love you," he repeated, reaching for her hands.

She kept stepping back, her eyes showing her fear.

"Please, Samantha. I'd give anything to have you back," he whispered.

The tears spilled over and she shook her head.

"I can't," she said through clenched teeth.

"Are you still mad at me? I'll apologize in front of the entire school; I'll say that I was the biggest prat that the British Isles have ever seen. I just want you back. I'm no good without you Samantha."

Tears poured down her cheeks, but her pride wouldn't let her take him back. She shook her head. Sobbing, she turned and ran back to the castle.

Samantha pounded her feet into the ground as she hurried back to the safety of the castle. She flicked tears off of her cheeks as she made her way down the corridors to the dungeons that were so familiar to her. The stone walls that made up the Slytherin common room opened up to let her in and she gratefully entered their confines. She stumbled down the hallway to her sleeping quarters and fell into her room. Carly and Jazz were the only ones that were in the room. Jazz looked up in surprise as Samantha crawled into her bed and pulled the curtains for the first time in seven years.

"Sam? Everything alright?" Jazz called out, trying to keep her voice lighthearted.

"Fine," came the slightly smothered voice.

"'Kay. Call us if you need us," she said, giving Carly a strange look.

Samantha clutched the pillow around her head as the memories came crashing in. Oliver surprising her outside of her family home in Wiltshire on the first Christmas they were together, and every Christmas thereafter. Running into his arms on the platform on September 1st of every year except this past one, grateful to finally be together after an entire summer apart. Oliver brushing a stray lock of dark brown hair out of her eyes as she flung herself into his arms as they left Hogsmeade. Oliver lifting her into the air as they pressed their lips together as if their lives depended on it. Samantha choked on a sob as she rolled over and buried her head in her bedding.

How could she let him go when her very being protested his absence? Her stomach heaved when she though of Oliver with another girl, and her lips tingled with his kiss. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. She couldn't take him back, she just couldn't. Her pride was simply too wounded to let him back into her life. Her cheeks burned with the memory of the embarrassment that she had faced when they broke up. She was a Malfoy, and she'd be damned if she let anyone shame her like that again.

Sighing heavily, she rolled onto her back and stared at the emerald green velvet canopy above her. Stone by stone, she began to rebuild the wall that she had maintained since they had broken up. This time she vowed to make it stronger, because Oliver had broken through it with just a single glance.

The next day, Samantha stood in the girls' washroom, absentmindedly tugging a comb through her damp hair. Her eyes were rimmed in red, but her lips were a tight white.

Kit came out of a stall, tucking her blouse into her skirt.

"Everything all right Sam?" she asked, meeting Samantha's eyes in the mirror while she washed her hands.

"Yes," Samantha said shortly.

Kit turned the water off and turned to face her friend. She methodically dried her hands while she kept looking at Samantha.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I'm just wondering why you won't talk to any of us. Jazz and Carly said that you came back to the room last night and you were really upset, but you wouldn't talk to them. What's going on? Is it Oliver?"

At the sound of his name, Samantha's heart lunged in her chest and she had to grab the edge of the sink to steady herself.

"It is Oliver," Kit said, almost a whisper. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened! And nothing is going to happen, all right? Oliver Wood is out of my life, and I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Samantha said, her voice cracking with the effort it took to control herself.

"Fine," Kit said as she checked her hair in the mirror. "Have a good day," she tossed over her shoulder as she stormed out of the bathroom.

Samantha instantly felt awful for snapping at her friend, but she couldn't stand to think of Oliver at all. She dropped her head and stared into the porcelain sink. Suddenly pride surged through her veins and stiffened her spine. She was a Malfoy. She wasn't going to let some Quidditch-obsessed boy ruin her last year at Hogwarts. Picking her head up, she studied herself in the mirror. Her eyes, though rimmed with red, were a dark inky blue. Her cheekbones were high and her features were finely carved. Aiming her wand at her head, she dried her hair so that it fell in silky waves past her shoulders. She pinched her pale cheeks to give herself some color and set her jaw. She gazed down at the rest of her body. A few extra pounds here and there, but she was only seventeen. Far from fully grown, but she was starting to see what kind of woman she would be. She knew what kind of woman that she didn't want to be. She knew she wanted to be nothing like her mother, who had always seemed fragile and weak to her. Narcissa always seemed to depend far too much on Lucius, and Samantha never wanted to have to depend on a man like that.

She picked up her shower basket and slipped through the throngs of younger girls that were coming into the washroom. Once in her room, she was surprised to find it empty already. She caught sight of the clock. Her eyes bulged as she realized what time it was. Her Advanced Potions class had started almost ten minutes ago. Thanking her lucky stars that she wore a uniform to class and that that particular professor was rather fond of her, she grabbed her bag and bolted from the room.

Silently, she slipped into the classroom that was only doors away from the Slytherin dormitory. Professor Snape's back was to the class and she sank into a chair at a desk in the back without looking to see who she would be sharing it with. After removing her textbook, she flicked her eyes to her right.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed out loud, slamming her hand down on the worn wooden table.

The entire class, including Professor Snape, turned at the sound of her voice. She clapped her hand over her mouth and shook her head wildly.

"I'm sorry!" she choked out.

"Don't worry. I'm not exactly thrilled with this arrangement either," Oliver said under his breath as he pulled his chair as far away from her as it would go.

Samantha's eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't apologizing to you, you prat. I was apologizing to Professor Snape for interrupting his class," she hissed.

"Oh, heaven forbid you upset your _favorite_ professor," he said mockingly.

"Anyways, what are you doing in this class? You're rubbish at Potions!" she snapped.

"At least I have a life outside of books and school," he said meanly.

Her cheeks burning, Samantha opened her mouth to give an equally scathing remark back, but, seeing the fury on Professor Snape's face, thought better of it and shut her mouth. Turning away from Oliver, she crossed her arms over her breasts and pouted.

Oliver shoved his chair back from the table and did the same thing.

Ignoring the titters from the rest of the classroom, Professor Snape swooped down the aisle between the desks.

"Miss Malfoy, you are very late and have caused an immense disturbance in my classroom. Twenty points from Slytherin. Mr. Wood, you have added to said disturbance and been unspeakably rude. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

He spun on his heel and stalked back to the front of the room.

Samantha's eyes started to burn with hot tears. She had never lost her house points before. Refusing to let Oliver see how much he had affected her with his barbs, she pulled her chair up to the table and started taking notes.

Thankfully the class was interesting and kept her mind off of the ignorant boy beside her. Professor Snape gave the assignment and she hastily scribbled it down onto a scrap bit of parchment. She shoved her things in her bag slowly. Oliver grabbed his books and was the first one out of the classroom. Samantha refused to turn to watch him go. Finally, she was the only one left in the class.

"Sam," Professor Snape said quietly. "Please come here."

Reluctantly, she walked to his desk. She lifted her chin and stared at her Head of House.

"What's going on? It's not like you to be late to class, or to let someone antagonize you like that," he said, tilting his head.

"It's nothing," she said, grinding the toe of her shoe into the floor.

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"It's nothing. Really," she insisted. "I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."

"See that it doesn't. I won't tolerate interruptions like that in my class again, and I know that you need this class."

"Yes, Professor Snape," she said. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Good," he said, cracking a rare smile. "How were your holidays?"

"Alright, I guess. Pretty boring. Daddy almost didn't let me go to London to stay with Jazz because of Siri…that maniac escaping from Azkaban," she said, catching herself before she said his name.

"But I imagine you persuaded him into letting you," he said, his black eyes glinting.

"Of course. I always do," she said, with a touch of brattiness in her voice.

"Just as long as you were careful. He is most definitely a dangerous man."

"I wasn't exactly looking for him, and I don't plan on having him to tea anytime soon," she said, her voice not as light as she would have liked. Already her head was starting to pound with the discussion of Sirius Black.

"Good. Well, I'm sure you have other classes that you can't afford to be late for. Go," he said, motioning towards the door.

"See you later!" Samantha said as she hurried from his classroom.

All through the corridors people were staring at her. It didn't take a genius to realize that what had happened in Potions was now all over the school. Groaning, she heaved her bag onto her shoulder and pushed through the crowds. Directly in front of her stood a group of Gryffindor girls.

"Anyway, thank God that Wood got rid of her. She's such a snob, and no one really likes her," Angelina said, gazing briefly at Samantha.

Samantha's eyebrows rose. Was this girl seriously trying to start a fight?

"Yeah, Oliver can do so much better, don't you think? Katie, are you going to ask him to Hogsmeade?" Alicia said.

"Sure am. And after the talk we had last night, I'm pretty sure that it's a given that he'll say yes," Katie gushed.

Samantha rolled her eyes and shoved past them a little harder than necessary. Angelina tripped and nearly fell to the floor.

"Oops, I'm so sorry! Must have had my nose stuck too far in the air again. Didn't even see you. My bad," Samantha said with a sweet smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Angelina opened her mouth to spit out a nasty retort, but thought better of it when she saw Samantha's navy blue eyes had turned to ice. The two girls faced off in the hallway, neither one backing down until a third year intervened.

"Seriously, Sis. A Gryffindor is not worth it," her brother said, taking her arm. "You can go now," he said, flicking his hand at the girls that were still standing there.

Too shocked to think of a response, they hurried down the corridor with their heads bowed together, furiously whispering.

"Hmm. Didn't realize it was that easy to get rid of them. Should have tried that a long time ago," Draco said with a thoughtful look on his face. He turned to his sister with a smile. "Shall we?" he asked, crooking his arm.

Laughing in delight at the stunned reaction of the students around her, Samantha kissed her little brother on the cheek and grabbed him by the elbow. The two Malfoys sauntered down the hallway with people parting on either side.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius Black hit the ground and quickly got to his feet. His head swinging wildly, he gazed at the scenery around him. He was surrounded by water.

_"Goddamn it,"_ he thought to himself. At least the plunge to the water was a better option than what lay behind him. Gritting his teeth, he flung his body into the icy water and began to swim towards the dark shore in the distance.

Two hours later, he dragged his waterlogged body onto the cold sandy beach. He rolled over on his back and struggled to catch his breath. Realizing that he had made it, he began to chuckle, then he laughed out loud. He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. _Twelve years, it's been. Twelve years since I've laughed with James. Twelve years since I've teased Lily. _Opening his eyes, and feeling a sharp pain in his chest, he swallowed back tears. _But it's been nearly eighteen years since I've seen Noelle; touched her. Eighteen years since they took her away from me. _As the tears flowed freely, he swore he would make them pay.

Samantha's head came off the desk with snap. Blinking her eyes tightly, she cleared the sleep from her vision and looked around her. Professor McGonagall was standing at her side, and the entire class was staring at her. Her navy eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep _in class_. In Professor _McGonagall's _class. As if the woman didn't like Slytherin enough.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," she managed to say. "It won't happen again."

"Perhaps you would like to go the infirmary," Professor McGonagall said, more of a direct order than a question. Her pointy face was pale and her dark eyes were worried.

Samantha nodded and gathered her things without saying a word. Her head pounded as she left the classroom. Once in the hallway, she ducked down a dark corridor that was rarely used. She collapsed on the floor and clutched her head in her hands. Rocking back and forth, she tried desperately to get control of herself. Why was she having dreams about Sirius Black lying on a deserted beach? Was she a Seer? As far as she knew, there was no Seer blood in her family. Why was she passing out in class? Why was she having dreams about someone she had never met? _What the hell was going on?_

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, forgetting that she was wearing a skirt and that the stone floor was icy. Maybe she should go to the hospital wing. Maybe there was something that Madame Pomfrey could give her that would make her head go back to normal.

Slowly she got to her feet. She picked her bag up and checked her watch. Class was ending in about ten minutes. She wanted to get out of the hallways before the other students began making their way to their next classes. Glancing down the hallways, she hurried left and then climbed the stairs two at a time.

Madame Pomfrey was already tending to a second year Gryffindor who had gotten in the way of an engorgement charm. His ears were about three times the size that they should be, and Samantha stifled a giggle. The poor kid's eyes were red and damp with tears, and she instantly felt bad. She offered him a small smile and sat on the cot across from him.

"What happened?" she asked him gently.

His brown eyes flicked down to her Slytherin robes.

"Nothing," he stuttered.

Samantha's eyes searched his and instantly she was in his head. She saw him walking down the corridor beside his roommates, talking and laughing about something that had happened in Herbology. Around the corner, her younger brother took aim and shot off a hex towards a group of Gryffindors that were just in front of the young boy. The one he was aiming for, Harry Potter, ducked down to pick up a quill that he had dropped and the hex hit the young boy that was seated in front of her, causing his ears to grow enormously. Her brother laughed, even though he had missed.

Samantha shook her head, her navy eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to my brother. I'm really sorry he did that to you, but I don't think you were his target, okay?"

The Gryffindor's eyes went wide.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say I had a feeling," she said with a wink. "I'm Samantha."

"Colin Creevey," he said.

She extended her hand and they shook.

"It's nice to meet you, Colin. And your ears look much better," she said.

He smiled and hopped off of the cot. He hurried out of the room, calling a thanks over his shoulder to Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, that was quite nice of you, young lady," Madame Pomfrey said as she took a seat next to Samantha's cot.

"My stupid brother. I don't know why he just can't _leave_ people alone. He always has to be trying to make a joke out of someone."

"Well, he is a thirteen year old boy. And this is how thirteen year old boys act," the older woman chuckled. "Now then. What can I do for you?"

"I…I really don't know. I just fell asleep in Professor _McGonagall's _class, and I seem to be missing a lot. I'll space out for an hour at a time, and not have any idea what happened during that hour."

She paused, and thought hard.

"Madame Pomfrey, did you know Sirius Black?" she asked softly.

"Sirius Black? Oh yes, of course I knew him. Patched him up more times than I could count, too."

"What was he like? Did you know he was going to turn out the way he did?" Samantha asked.

"Oh, Merlin, no. He was always a troublemaker, and sometimes he was a bit _intense_, but he had a good heart," she said.

She was silent a moment, and spoke in a very quiet voice.

"I never believed that he was working for you-know-who. In fact, he was always against the Dark Arts. And he was fiercely devoted to his friends. James and Remus meant more to him than anything, until Miss Lemieux came along. She was such a good influence on that boy. Shame what happened to them all," Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly.

"Remus? Professor Lupin was friends with Sirius Black?" Samantha asked incredulously. "And who is Miss Lemieux?"

"Oh yes. They were all Gryffindors, and they were inseperable. Miss Lemieux? She was the daughter of the French Ambassador to the International Confederation of Wizards. Her father thought she should experience life outside of France and sent her to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons in her fifth year. Noelle was a lovely girl."

_Noelle?_ Samantha turned the name over in her head. Hadn't Professor Lupin called her Noelle on the train? She shrugged it off. Perhaps they looked alike.

"I was wondering if I could get some Dreamless Sleep Potion. I've not been sleeping well and I can't brew it myself, as you know," she asked.

"Oh, of course," Madame Pomfrey bustled over to a tall cabinet and removed a large bottle of ruby colored liquid. "One capful, just before bedtime. Just remember, this can be addictive if you use it too much."

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it," Samantha said, gratefully taking the bottle.

She picked up her bag from the floor where she had dropped it and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thanks again for everything!" she called as she hurried from the hospital wing.

Later that night, in the library, Samantha ran her finger over a row of old Hogwarts yearbooks. She stopped at the yearbook for 1976. Pulling it from the shelf, she carried it in both hands to her favorite easy chair by a window. She tucked her feet underneath her body and pushed her dark hair from her face.

On the very first page were the portraits of the Head Boy and Girl. Samantha blanched. She didn't know that a full page photo of just her and Percy would grace the yearbook for their graduation year. She swallowed thickly and studied the pictures. James Potter looked just like his son, although his eyes were hazel, and his nose a bit longer. Lily Evans was gorgeous, with garnet hair and emerald green eyes. Her wide smile showed perfect teeth, and her skin was the palest alabaster. Samantha quickly flipped through the book until she found the graduating class, separated by house of course. There was Professor Lupin. He really hadn't aged well, but even at seventeen had had a rather shabby appearance. She stifled a laugh when she saw Severus' picture. He looked as severe at seventeen as he did now. Her laughter ceased when she saw Noelle Lemieux' photo. She was breathtaking. She stared directly into the camera, a slow smile spreading across her perfectly etched features. Her eyes were a deep midnight blue and her hair was dark honey blonde. The girl in the picture lightly bit her bottom lip and her eyes sparkled. Quickly Samantha flipped the page again and found herself staring at Sirius Black. Her first reaction was disbelief. There was no way that this boy had become a Death Eater. His grey eyes glowed with mirth and his grin was infectious. He had dark brown hair, nearly as dark as her own, and it fell across his forehead. His skin was tanned and he was the picture of health and exuberance. He arrogantly tossed his head back, causing his silky hair to move out of his eyes. She couldn't stop staring at him, and had to force herself to turn the page.

The next pages held candid shots of the seventh years. Noelle and Lily, with their arms around each other on the front lawn of the castle. James, Remus, Sirius and a pudgy boy that Samantha didn't know on the stairs in the entrance hall. Noelle and Sirius, gazing adoringly into each other's eyes while James rolled his behind them. James and Sirius, decked out in Quidditch gear, holding brooms over their shoulders. James and Lily smiling at each other in the library. The five Gryffindors dominated their house photos, and Samantha hid her smile behind her hand. She flipped to the Slytherin pages. Her father had graduated a few years ahead of Severus, but she was eager to see if her aunts were in any photos. They weren't. There was, however, a picture of a boy who looked just like Sirius, only with mistakes. Regulus Black had his grey eyes and dark hair, but his smile was forced, and his chin wasn't as defined. Strange, that brothers from the Black family wouldn't be put in the same house.

Stretching, Samantha looked at her watch. Her eyes bulged when she saw that it was nearly two in the morning. Thanking her lucky stars that she was Head Girl, she slipped out of the library and into the hallway. She made her way down to the dungeon corridor where the Slytherin common room was located. Giving the password, she entered the dimly lit room and jumped in surprise.

Draco was sitting on the couch, staring intensely at the fireplace. His head came up quickly when he noticed his sister.

"Draco? What are you doing awake still?" she yawned.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you just getting in?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was in the library. Lost track of time," she said, settling in next to him. "Everything alright?"

He nodded absently and she studied his pale face.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the corridor today. Draco, you've got to be more careful."

He looked at her in shock.

"How did you know what happened?" he asked.

"I saw Colin Creevey in the infirmary wing. He was pretty shaken up. Nice spellwork, by the way," she said with a smirk.

"I wasn't trying to hit him."

"I know. You were trying to hit Potter."

"God, Sam. Do you know everything? And why were you in the infirmary?"

"Never mind that. I'm serious though, little brother. You know as well as I do that the faculty is keeping a particular eye on us, purely because of the stunt that Father pulled last year. It's not wise to draw negative attention to ourselves."

"When have you ever done anything that would make you look bad, Sam?" he grumbled under his breath.

Samantha narrowed her dark blue eyes at her brother and shook her head.

"Enough is enough. The end," she said pointedly. "I'm going to bed. Try not to hex anyone else, dear brother," she said, affectionately ruffling his hair.

Surprisingly enough, sleep, when it came, rejuvenated Samantha. She awoke for the first time this school year, with a smile on her face. In the washrooms, she chatted playfully with her friends and laughed the whole way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Even the site of Oliver at the Gryffindor table didn't shake her good mood. In Potions, she answered every single one of Professor Snape's questions correctly, earning back the points she had lost. She was even rewarded with a rare smile. She managed to perform that day's Transfiguration spell on her second try, and in Herbology, was the only one who managed to escape the stinging tentacles of the Venomous Tenacula. Feeling rather good about herself, she decided to take a walk around the grounds before dinner.

As she walked briskly by the lake shore, she noticed that the temperature was already dropping. Winter wasn't far off, she thought to herself. Tugging her cloak tighter around her shoulders, she picked up her pace. A slight movement at the edge of the forest caught her eye, and she instantly froze. Slowly, she pulled her wand from her inside pocket and crouched to the hard earth.

A large ginger colored cat was trotting towards the place where Samantha had seen movement. As it reached the trees, a large black dog emerged from the dark brush. Samantha's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She began to rise and in her hurry to leave, snapped a twig beneath her foot. The sharp crack echoed over the grounds and the dog looked up. Samantha was bewildered to see shock register on the animal's face, almost as evident as if it were human. It took a few steps toward her. She didn't wait to find out what would have happened.

She reached the front doors of the castle with her heart pounding and her chest heaving. Pulling the heavy doors open, she slid inside and collapsed on a bench. _'Stupid, Samantha. As if a dog would have hurt you,' _she scolded herself.

Getting to her feet, she followed the rest of the students into the Great Hall. No need to tell her friends about how the dog had given her the fright of her life. They would never have let her live it down.


	6. Chapter 6

Still rather shaken up, Samantha sat at the Slytherin table with her housemates.

"Sam? You alright?" Jazz asked.

Absently Samantha nodded, still not speaking.

"Cause you look like you've just been accosted by the Bloody Baron," Jazz said, eyeing her housemates nervously.

"No. I'm fine," Samantha said. She shook her head rather violently, as if to clear it. Her features relaxed, and the color returned to her face. "See? Absolutely fine."

Carly narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Sam, you're totally brill right now," she said.

"Leave it," Samantha said warningly. "I said I'm fine."

"So, Hogsmeade this weekend?" Kit asked brightly, obviously changing the subject. "I could use some butterbeer."

"Hogsmeade sounds fantastic," Samantha said, pushing memories out of her head. "It's the first year that Draco's allowed to go, and I know he's looking forward to it. Shall we all go together?"

"No offense Sam, but I don't think your brother is going to want his big sister showing him around. He'll probably want to go with his friends," Kristina said.

"You're definitely right, but I don't want him getting into trouble. I figured I would keep an eye on him, even if he doesn't realize I'm doing it."

Samantha looked down at her plate and realized that even though the food was delicious, nothing appealed to her. She tried a few more bites, but everything tasted like sawdust. Giving up on eating, she pushed her plate away and stood.

"I'm heading back to the common room. See you guys there," she tossed over her shoulder.

With absolutely no intention of going to the common room, Samantha swept out of the Great Hall.

Her feet directed her up the stairs as fast as they could go. Before she could even comprehend the fact that they were moving on their own accord, with no direction from her brain, she had arrived at the library. She smiled at Madam Pince and headed back over to the yearbooks. Once again, she took the 1976 volume off of the shelf and flipped to the Gryffindor pages.

_Why did these students hold her attention so raptly? _She had no ties to the Potters, or the Muggle girl, or even the pretty French girl. She forced herself to look at Sirius Black. True, her mother had been a Black, before she had married Lucius Malfoy, but it was strictly forbidden to speak of her mother's relatives. This made sense, considering what had become of Narcissa's sisters. It was really no surprise; Samantha thought to herself, that Sirius Black had gone the way he had. Lies, deceit, and betrayal seemed to be standard practice in the Black family.

The same arrogance that Samantha recognized from her mother played across the face of the young Sirius, but it was more playful in these pictures. He was handsome, and he knew it. There was also deep intelligence in those grey eyes.

The group photos held Samantha's attention the most. The three Gryffindor boys were everywhere in this book. James and Sirius. Sirius and Remus Lupin. The more Samantha studied the photos she saw the fierce loyalty in Sirius' eyes burn brighter. Perplexed, she kept flipping through the pages.

Noelle Lemieux was a constant beside Sirius. Her smile was genuine, but her dark eyes seemed troubled. In some photos, she was thin and somewhat gaunt, but in others she was tanned and healthy. It was almost like she had been different people.

Tilting her head to the side to work out a kink in her neck, Samantha checked her watch. It wasn't as late as she had feared, but she didn't want to worry her roommates anymore than they already were. She craned her head around, and when she saw Madam Pince busy with a pair of first years, crammed the yearbook under her robes.

Samantha slept surprisingly well, having no dreams that she could recall. She rose early and was out of the dungeons before any of her housemates. Finding the Great Hall empty, she pulled her Potions homework from her bag and checked it over while she drank her tea.

By the time her roommates had straggled into the Great Hall, Samantha was on her second helping of eggs and bacon.

"That looks amazing," Carly said as she slid into the seat next to Samantha.

"It's delicious," Samantha said without swallowing. "It's my second serving."

"Clearly your appetite is back," Jazz said teasingly.

"Clearly," Samantha answered with a wink.

Kit made her way through the maze of tables and benches and all but collapsed onto the bench.

"Coffee?" Samantha said brightly, offering the slight girl a steaming mug.

"Ugh, no, thank you," Kit muttered, her eyes still closed. She took a deep breath. "Actually, yes, coffee sounds wonderful."

"Late night?" Carly asked.

"You could say that," Kit responded with a yawn.

"I did say that. Why?"

"Arithmancy. I hate hate hate that subject," Kit said, as viciously as she could manage. "Not to mention that Justin is a complete and total idiot. How he managed to stay in this class to seventh year is far beyond me."

"I hate having to do projects with other people. This Herbology one is going to kill me," Carly said, reaching for a piece of toast.

Samantha shook her head slightly. "Herbology project?" she asked stupidly.

"Yeah. Professor Sprout assigned it the first day. That's why we have partners." Carly paused. "Sam, are you okay?"

"We have to work with our partners?" Samantha asked, her voice shaking.

"Umm, yes. I thought that that was why you were in such a snit lately. You didn't know?"

"No. I never heard her say anything about it," Samantha said tightly.

"Sam, she talked about it for the entire first day of class. Honestly, are you alright lately?"

Jazz leaned over and touched Samantha's forehead.

"You're a bit clammy. Should you go see Madam Pomfrey?" Jazz questioned.

Samantha unclenched her fingers and forced her jaw to relax.

"No, I'm fine. I just can't believe I have to work with _him_ on this. I swear someone is out to get me this year."

All the food that she had been happily shoveling in rolled in her stomach. She pulled her shoulders back with determination.

"Whatever. I will work with him, and do the project, and then never have to speak with him again. I'm not going to let him ruin my last year at Hogwarts," she said.

"Good. I'm proud of you, Sam," Kit said, clasping her hand briefly.

Samantha returned her smile wanly, and stood from the table.

"I'd better hurry. Professor Snape needed to speak to me before class," she lied as she drained her tea. "See you guys later."

Pushing her way through the throngs of students that by now were clogging the hallways leading toward the Great Hall, she slammed full force into a body much smaller than her own.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she helped the boy to his feet. Her words caught in her throat as she realized it was Harry Potter. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he stuttered. "I'm sorry…"

"Whatever are you sorry for? I was the one pushing through the wrong way, not paying attention. It was my fault," she admitted.

"But you're Head Girl. And a seventh year. And a Slytherin," he babbled. "And you're Malfoy's sister."

"Yes, yes, yes and yes. So? I was being careless and knocked you over. How about you accept my apology and we'll leave it at that?" she asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

The third year Gryffindor cast uneasy glances at his two friends. The red headed boy, whom she knew to be Percy's brother, shrugged while the bushy haired brunette eyed Samantha warily.

"Deal," Harry finally said, holding out his small hand.

With a tiny smirk, Samantha shook it.

"Now, be gone," she said with a smile.

Her classes passed uneventfully, and she managed to avoid Oliver until Herbology. Thankfully, it was a short class that day. She made her way into the greenhouse, cautiously looking around. Oliver was already seated at their station, preparing small clay pots with soil for the in class assignment. She dropped her bag next to her stool and tugged her smock over her robes.

"Good afternoon," she murmured.

Oliver grunted something in return and Samantha's anger flamed. She managed to calm herself down and take a seat. She shuffled through the paltry notes she had taken in the last class, trying to avoid speaking to Oliver. The rest of the class began to arrive, and Samantha found a clear sheet of parchment. Black outs be damned, she was going to pay attention in this class.

Madame Sprout had very little to add to the assignment in the book, and she quickly left them to finish on their own.

"Oliver?" Samantha asked.

"Oh, are we speaking now? Thank you so much," he said nastily.

"Dammit, Oliver, I don't like this anymore than you do, but apparently we have a project to do. I am not failing this class purely because I think you are a complete plonker. Are you going to work with me, or not?" she hissed.

His brown eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, heaven forbid the _perfect_ Samantha Malfoy fail a class. Her parents might disown her, and she would _never _want to disappoint her parents," he said tightly.

Tears sprung unbidden to her eyes.

"Why? Why are you being so cruel right now?" she asked. "I was trying to be civil so we could finish this project, and you feel the need to bring my _family_ into this? How dare you?"

"Oh, please. I'm not falling for that," he said.

"Oliver, you are a horrible person," she choked out.

Gathering her bag, she fled the greenhouse.

Samantha rushed over the green lawns of Hogwarts, heading directly for the lake. She scrambled over the boulders until she found her favorite spot, high above the water. She shoved her dark hair out of her eyes, tucking the loose tendrils behind her ears and tried to slow her frantic heart.

There was absolutely no way she would be able to work with Oliver on this project. She was going to have to speak to Madame Sprout about a new partner, or perhaps a solo project.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For some reason, memories of her sixteenth birthday crashed into her head. Since her birthday was in May, her roommates had always thrown her a party in the common room. For her sixteenth, she had requested that they do lunch in Hogsmeade, mostly so Oliver would be allowed to attend.

Without her knowledge, Kit, Carly, Kris and Jazz had planned a blowout at the Three Broomsticks. They had even spoken to Oliver and included the Gryffindors that Samantha herself was friendly with.

Samantha and Oliver had left the castle, per usual. Samantha was giddy, happier than usual, knowing that she was one year closer to turning seventeen, and becoming an adult in the wizarding world. Oliver was clutching her hand, and beaming at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. They hurried down the path, stopping every few moments to kiss and embrace. Finally, they had reached the door of the pub. Oliver stopped her in the doorway, and brushed her hair off of her face and over her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, then pressed his lips to her forehead.

Samantha blushed and closed her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Wood," she murmured back to him.

He pulled away and stared into her dark blue eyes. She was taken aback by the passion she saw burning in him.

"I love you," he said clearly. "I love you so much."

It was the first time that he had stated his love so bluntly. Her cheeks flushed and she grinned.

"I…I love you too," she whispered.

He smiled down at her, and tightened his arms around her.

"Good. Just remember that, okay?" he said mischievously.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"See for yourself," he said, swinging the door open for her.

"SURPRISE!"

Samantha stumbled back in the doorway, and met resistance.

"Nice try, my love, but you're definitely not escaping this. I had to be cooperative with Slytherins, and you're not going to ruin all of our hard work," Oliver whispered in her ear.

She flushed bright red and pushed away from Oliver.

"Kris? Jazz? Carly? Kit? I'm going to kill you all," she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Not until after you've had cake and prezzies," Jazz said brightly. "Then, feel free to kill us all."

With a laugh and a smile, Samantha reached for her roommates and hugged them all.

"Why? I thought we would just do lunch!" Samantha said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"You already _knew_ about that," Carly said indignantly. "_This_ surprised you!"

"And you worked with Oliver? Willingly?" she asked.

Jazz shrugged.

"He's not that bad. I mean, you could do worse," she said, slinging an arm over Samantha's shoulders. "That boy is crazy about you."

Samantha grinned again and glanced over to where Oliver was chatting with Marcus Flint. Probably about Quidditch, she assumed.

"I'm pretty crazy about him too," she giggled.

Samantha wiped a tear from her cheek. Impossible to believe that a month later her world turned upside down. Harder still to believe that it was still topsy-turvy.

Her ears perked when she heard her name echoing across the grounds. Peeking over the top of her boulder, she saw Oliver coming over the lawns. He was calling for her.

She sank back onto her heels. Did she want to talk to him? She guessed that eventually she would have to. She pulled her shoulders back and steeled herself. She hopped off of her boulder and stepped into his line of sight.

"What?" she asked simply.

Oliver jumped slightly when Samantha appeared in front of him.

"Bloody hell, Sam. Where did you come from?" he sputtered, pushing his hair off of his face.

"Never mind that. What do you want?" she asked.

His brown eyes turned soft and inviting.

"To apologize. You didn't deserve what I said to you at all. It was rude of me, and totally unfair. I'm sorry," he said strongly.

She stared at him, slightly unnerved by his apology.

"I don't want to be enemies, Sam," he said.

She kept staring, unsure of his motives. What did he want from her? He was keeping his eyes from locking on hers, knowing that all she needed was a split second to be in his head, reading his thoughts. Without that advantage, she was at a loss.

"We're not enemies," she finally said. "I don't think we're anything anymore, are we?"

Saying those words nearly brought her to her knees, but she struggled against it and kept her back straight.

Oliver seemed to take the words as a physical blow to his midsection. It took him a few heartbeats to speak.

"Do you honestly believe that?" he managed to ask. "Do you really think that you mean nothing to me anymore? And am I expected to believe that I mean nothing to you?"

"_No!" _she screamed to herself. "_You still mean everything to me!'_

"I have no idea what I mean to you anymore," were the words that came out. "I don't think about you at all."

He shook his head.

"I don't believe you for a minute. You forget, I know you. You're as miserable as I am," he said, slowly walking towards her. "Admit it."

She shook her head.

"I am not," she lied.

"You are," he persisted. "I can see it in your eyes, just like I know you can see it in mine."

He reached out and touched her arm, and she jumped. His fingers stroked her arm gently. She closed her eyes, greedy for his soft touch.

"We had something real, something that is forever," he whispered, his hands running up her arms to her shoulders.

Without any direction from her, Samantha's arms wound up around Oliver's neck and pulled her body closer to his. When she felt his breath on her cheek she opened her eyes. She was in a place that she had been a thousand times before. His lips brushed against her forehead so softly it was as if she dreamed it. He ran them down over her eyelids, over her cheeks and to her mouth. Slowly, as if asking permission, he placed his lips on hers. As she began to respond, a small voice in her head began to protest. She ignored it and lost herself in his kiss.

As his tongue entered her mouth and stroked her own, she moaned and sank deeper into his arms. She felt his hands move up her back and hips, searching for the opening to her robe. Finding what he was looking for, she felt the heat of his skin, separated only by the thin cotton of her blouse. Before she knew what was happening, he had her shirt untucked and his hands were on her bare flesh. She jumped away as if he had burned her.

"Why?" she begged. "Why can't you just let me go?"

"Oh god, Samantha, you don't want me to let you go! Why can't you just admit that you want me back?"

"I want you back? I never wanted to see you again! You broke my heart, you miserable bastard!" she cried.

"I was a total shit, Sam, I know that, but how many times can I apologize? What do you want from me?" he screamed.

She looked at her feet and steadied herself.

"I want you to leave me alone. Please," she said firmly. "I can't do this again."

Trying desperately to regain her dignity, she turned firmly on her heel and headed back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

_Why couldn't he just LEAVE HER ALONE?_ Samantha thought angrily as she rushed over the lawn back to the castle. It didn't seem to matter what she said to him, whether she was polite or rude. He always came back and tried again.

Oliver fell back against the boulder that Samantha had been sitting on. He felt like a stalker, but he just couldn't stay away from her. He knew that she still had feelings for him, and he hoped they were as strong as his still were for her. He swiped his hand over his face. _Pathetic, Wood, _he told himself. _You're starting to look desperate, mate. _ Maybe he should give her a little space, because obviously the things he was doing weren't working. With sinking shoulders, he walked back towards the castle.

A deep growl echoed behind him, and he spun around with his wand out. A large black dog stood before him, it's front legs braced and it's shoulders raised. Large teeth, bared in anger, gleamed in the bright sunlight. Oliver stumbled back, keeping his eyes locked on the dog's grey ones. There was intelligence in those eyes, and the anger on its face looked surprisingly human. The dog growled again, louder this time.

"Okay…I'm leaving. Relax," he said, holding his hands up. "I'm going."

The dog sat back on its haunches but kept its teeth bared.

Keeping his back toward the castle, Oliver slowly backed away until the dog turned and trotted back towards the Forbidden Forest.

Lunch was over by the time Samantha got back to the castle. With her stomach growling, she climbed the stairs to Arithmancy. Kit was hovering outside the door of the classroom.

"Carly told me you rushed out of Herbology. Is everything okay?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine," Samantha said.

"Was it Oliver?"

"Of course it was Oliver. It's always Oliver," she replied. "I think he's my own personal boggart."

Kit stifled a laugh.

"What's he doing?"

Samantha sighed and leaned against the stone wall.

"Trying to convince me to get back together. He seems to think that we're meant to be together, and that I feel the same way," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Well, don't you?" Kit asked, cocking her head to the side.

"_No._ I most certainly do not," Samantha lied.

"Huh. Well, that's not what I think, or the other girls think either. We think that you are just too proud to admit that you still love him. That you think that people will think you weak if you take him back," Kit said seriously. "But it shouldn't matter what _anyone_ thinks or says. It's you, and him and _no one _else."

Samantha's face was crimson with the effort of holding back her anger.

"I can't believe you would say this to me. You were _there_! You all _heard_ what he said to me, in front of the entire school!" she said through clenched teeth.

Kit reached out and grabbed Samantha's hand.

"I know," she said in a low voice. "I remember, and I remember how hurt you were. But Sam, you're still hurting. You're hurting because you still love him. If it hadn't all blown up in public, you and Oliver would have worked through your issues _in private_ and I know you would still be together."

Samantha wrenched her arm out of Kit's grasp.

"Is this what you guys do when I'm not around? You talk about my love life?"

"No. We talk about our _friend_, whom we are very, very worried about. You're not the same Samantha. You've changed, become so hard and cold. It's not you, and we're scared."

Samantha's anger faded. She wasn't used to people being worried about her. Even her parents hadn't really expressed any concern towards her in years. And when she had come home from last year, completely devastated by the breakup? The only thing Narcissa could say to her was, "Next time, perhaps you'll choose a pureblood, darling, and this won't happen." She hadn't even asked what had happened.

Samantha's eyes felt swollen with the effort of trying not to cry.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I don't want to get back together with him, so please stop pushing me that way," she said tightly.

"Our concern? Sam, most people would call that love. We care about you, and we're worried that you are throwing this away," Kit said compassionately. She shook her head. "Don't you realize? You and Oliver have something real. Something that other people only dream of having, and you're willing to let it go! You don't get second chances Sam!"

Samantha turned away from her friend.

"I can't, Kit. I just can't right now! I can't handle finishing school, and worrying about my future, and looking after Draco, and…"

"Save the world?" Kit interrupted, with a touch of sarcasm. "I know you worry about Draco, and that's normal, but you can't give up your happiness. You have a right to it."

"I don't have a right to anything! No one does! Life is full of hard work and trials and tribulations, and then it's over!"

"Jesus, Sam, when did you get so jaded?" Kit asked sadly. "You're only seventeen, and you're talking like you're seventy."

Samantha's cheeks burned.

"I don't need this. Not from you," Samantha said, barely keeping her voice in check.

She turned on her heel and walked away from the classroom.

"What about class?" Kit called after her.

Samantha turned around and her blue eyes were empty.

"Screw class. And as a matter of fact, screw you too."

With that, Samantha rushed away from her and was gone in a moment.

Kit stared after her, open mouthed in shock. Samantha had never spoken to any of them with such anger. Sadly she shook her head and walked into the classroom.

The anger that was coursing through Samantha's veins burned like acid. She had never felt such hatred, even after the awful scene in the Great Hall last year. The worst part was she didn't even really know who or what she was so angry about. She was angry with Oliver, mostly because he was there. She was furious with her friends, horrified that they spoke about her behind her back. She was mad at her family, being such racists about blood status. Most of all, she was upset with herself.

Upsets because deep down, she knew her friends were right. She had changed, had become well aware of the unfairness of life. Nothing seemed good anymore, and it didn't seem like anything ever would seem good again. If she was brutally honest with herself, which she always tried to be, her friends were right about Oliver too. Oliver had been the one shining point in her life. Those three years were golden in her eyes, a time where she had been able to truly be free and allow herself to have fun.

_Some fun_, she thought wryly as she collapsed on a bench in the Astronomy Tower. She looked around, slightly bewildered. How had she ended up here?

Gazing out across the grounds, she leaned against the wall and propped her chin up in hand. Everything Kit had said to her was ringing in her ears. She had always thought that she put on a relatively stable face to her friends, and it was deeply unsettling to know that it was cracking. That _she_ was cracking.

Samantha swallowed roughly. She could feel her eyes burning with the strain of trying to hold back tears. _Oh, what's the use? _She thought. _No one is around to see me._

She let the tears trickle over her lids and down her hot cheeks. She had cried oceans of tears over Oliver before, but never, ever for herself.

She cried for the little girl she had been, careening through the austere halls of Malfoy Manor, only to be scolded and told to act like a lady.

She cried for the eleven-year-old put on a train with no instructions or advice other than to avoid Mudbloods and to remember not to embarrass the family name.

She cried for the thirteen year old who had fallen desperately, hopelessly in love with the Muggle boy, whom her parents would never accept.

Mostly, she cried for the seventeen year old she was today, who had tasted love and passion, only to be reminded that love was as awful as it is wonderful.

Would she ever live up to her parents' expectations of her? The last thing she wanted was to live a sheltered, coddled life like her mother did. She wanted to _do_ things, to _be_ somebody, and not merely because she was a Malfoy.

The sun was beginning to set over the Great Lake, and the air was becoming chillier. Reluctantly, Samantha picked her satchel up off the ground and headed back inside.

Crowds of students were filing into the Great Hall for dinner, but Samantha picked Kit out of them right away. Pushing her way through her classmates, she reached her roommate's side. Without a word, she flung her arms around the smaller girl, nearly taking her to the ground.

"What in the…" Samantha's robes muffled Kit's words.

"I'm so sorry," Samantha sobbed, barely coherent. "I didn't mean any of what I said, and I'm sorry I've been a total bitch, and that I've made you all worry about me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Kit tightened her own arms around her friend and let her cry. Their classmates looked over, some laughing, but most in shock at Samantha's never before seen human side.

When Samantha finally pulled away, her dark brown hair was disheveled and stuck to her face. Her blue eyes were swollen, and Kit's heart twinged.

"Go back to the room. I'll grab food and the others, and we can talk," she said, knowing how humiliated Samantha must be.

Samantha nodded and pushed her hair off of her face. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the stragglers who were still openly gawking.

"Is there a problem?" she asked icily.

They shook their heads.

"Then I suggest you move into the Great Hall on your own before I have to do it for you."

Spinning on her heel, she rushed down the corridor to the Slytherin common room.


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha slipped into the Slytherin common room and curled up in the corner of the green velvet couch that was positioned directly in front of the fire. One by one, her roommates filed into the room, placing plates of food on the tables and choosing seats around her. Once they were all seated, she took a deep breath, then another, and began to speak.

"I know you all have been pretty concerned about me, and I just wanted to let you know that I really do appreciate it, even if I don't show it. I'll admit it, and I'm only going to admit it this one time, you are right. I miss him, and I don't know how to forgive him. I don't know how to make this right without sacrificing my self-respect and dignity. But, I can't let him go. I don't know how to be happy without him."

Samantha swiped angrily at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Anyone have any advice?" she asked, laughing slightly. "I've already told him to stay away from me and to leave me alone, so reconciliation may be a problem."

Carly laughed out loud.

"Sam, you never make things easy, do you?" she said with a smile.

"Never. In fact, after what I just told him, he may think I'm absolutely bonkers if I tell him I actually do want him back," Samantha said ruefully.

"Thankfully, we're your best friends, and we know that you are, in fact, absolutely bonkers, so it doesn't deter us in the slightest. We can make this happen," Kit said, grinning broadly.

"I'm so sorry I've been so off lately. I didn't realize how much all of this was affecting me. Not until Kit called me out earlier today."

Kit cringed slightly.

"I didn't mean to call you out, I just wanted to make sure that you were being completely honest with yourself, because it didn't seem that you were. You were telling us that you were one hundred percent over him, but then I would see you looking at him like he had given you the moon, but only when you though no one was looking. It hurt all of us to see that, because we know what you guys meant to each other, and it's pretty obvious that you mean a lot to each other now."

Kit reached over and grasped Samantha's hand.

"I meant what I said. Love doesn't come around every day, especially not the kind of love that you two have. When it does, you need to grab it with both hands, and fight like the devil to keep it. When it's real, it's forever. And Sam, what you guys have is real. It's so real that it affects everyone around you."

Samantha swallowed roughly.

"I had no idea," she managed to say.

"It's true," Jazz spoke up. "What you guys have is what most of us want. And you found it so young, and I think that's what the problem is. How can a teenager be expected to handle such intense feelings?"

Samantha nodded.

"That's exactly how I feel. Like the way I feel about him is too much for me to handle. It's far too complicated for people of our age to be as serious as we were, but my God, it feels so right. If this is truly the real thing, it's crazy to give it to us right now," she lamented.

Carly slapped her hands together.

"Okay, so that's that. Samantha needs to reconcile with Oliver, and they need their happily ever after," she said with a smile.

Kristina heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. I was starting to think that this year was going to be boring, with nothing to do but homework and studying."

Samantha opened her arms and hugged all of her roommates.

"I'm so sorry. And I don't deserve you guys, at all."

Unfortunately, Oliver seemed to be taking her demand to leave her alone seriously. At breakfast the next morning, he wouldn't even make eye contact with her. The distraction of an owl soaring towards her was more than welcome.

Her father's owl flitted about her head before dropping an envelope in front of her. Without even waiting for a treat, he soared to the far end of the table, where he then dropped an envelope in front of her brother. Her navy eyes met his pale grey eyes before focusing on the letters in front of them. Sliding her finger under the flap, she removed the parchment and began to read.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_Your presence is required at a social gathering to be held at Malfoy Manor this coming weekend. Dress is formal; your mother has informed me that you do not possess the necessary garments for such an occasion, so enclosed please find the funds that you will need to outfit yourself and your brother. Be prepared to leave Hogwarts on Friday by 4:30 p.m. at the latest._

_Your loving Father_

"Well, there goes Hogsmeade this weekend. Draco is going to be furious," she murmured, tossing the letter to her roommates. She chanced a glance down to her brother. Indeed, his face was crimson. He had never been as skilled at hiding his emotions as she was. She rose from her seat and approached him.

"I'm not going," he stated stubbornly.

She laughed slightly.

"You were under the assumption that you had a choice? Come on, Draco, you know better than that," she chided him.

"I won't go home. This is my first Hogsmeade weekend!"

"I'll take you to Hogsmeade myself. We have to go anyways and get something to wear," she offered.

'No offense, Sam, but you're not exactly who I wanted to spend my first trip there with," he muttered.

"None taken, I assure you," she said with a small bow. "Nonetheless, I'm going to get us excused from classes so we may head into the village. You can take your attendance up with Mother and Daddy."

She approached Professor Snape at the Head Table and he smiled at her.

"I am assuming that you are coming to ask permission to leave the grounds to go to Hogsmeade for attiring purposes. Permission granted, and I will, in fact be joining you in your quest for garments, because I, too, have been invited to this soiree," he said with a touch of disdain.

Samantha smiled broadly.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she said, still grinning. "At least I will know someone at this event. When did you want to head to Hogsmeade?"

"The sooner the better, to get this over with. I'll excuse the two of you from your morning classes, and we will head off straightaway."

"Very good, Professor Snape," she said with a wry smile. She spun on her heel and headed back to the Slytherin table to gather her brother.

With a sullen Draco Malfoy trailing behind them, Samantha and Professor Snape strolled companionably towards Hogsmeade.

"What about when you were at Hogwarts? Is it very different now?" Samantha questioned.

Professor Snape was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. After seven years of being his star pupil, Samantha was well accustomed to this and knew better than to push him. He would speak when he was ready.

"It was different, and yet still similar. Same cliques, same petty issues," he stated.

"Was Slytherin always frowned upon?" she asked.

"For the most part. Our house has been the unfair target of a lot of anger and hostility."

They approached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and Samantha checked over her shoulder for her brother.

"Draco, as soon as we find our dress robes, I promise, the rest of the afternoon is yours to do whatever you want in the village. Deal?"

He nodded sullenly and followed her into Gladrags Wizard Wear. She nudged him over to the Young Men's section and then headed over to the witches' section. An older witch bustled over to assist her while Professor Snape helped her brother.

"Hello, dear. What can I help you find today?" the witch asked.

"Good afternoon. I need dress robes for a very formal gathering," Samantha stated as she took a seat in a comfortable armchair.

"Very well. Any particular color?"

Samantha shook her head.

"Nothing too flamboyant. My parents would never approve," she said carefully.

"Your eyes are the most lovely shade of blue, my dear. Perhaps something to compliment them?" the witch asked.

Samantha shrugged.

"Why not?"

Within minutes, the saleswitch had pulled out three sets of dress robes in various shades of blue. Samantha took all three and headed into a dressing room.

The first two were definite no's. The first one was too low cut, and her parents would never have approved. The second just did nothing for her figure. Feeling slightly discouraged, Samantha pulled the final set over her head. Tugging up the side zipper, she turned to gaze at herself in the three-way mirror.

The heavy cornflower blue satin molded to her curves in a way that no other garment ever had. The dress was cut straight across her chest, and fit snuggly past her hips, where it then flared out slightly in a trumpet style. There was a cap sleeved lace jacket that fastened just under her breasts with a platinum clip set with a large sapphire. Samantha slowly let out her breath. She had never felt more beautiful in her life.

"Sam! Let me see!" Draco called from the main room of the store.

She parted the curtain and stepped into the store. She locked eyes with Professor Snape, whose mouth had dropped the moment she came into sight.

"Wow, Sam. You look amazing!" Draco said. "Like, really really beautiful."

She smiled at her little brother, standing before her, so grown up in his dark blue dress robes.

"You look pretty good yourself," she teased him. "I'm glad you like the dress. After all, you are my escort."

Draco's cheeks tinged red.

"Good. I wouldn't want anyone else escorting you," he stated.

Samantha smiled and turned to Professor Snape.

"Professor? Do you think these will do?" she asked softly. "Professor?"

He shook his head slightly, as if trying to shake memories from his mind.

"You look lovely. Absolutely perfect," he said hoarsely.

Samantha smiled, and turned to the saleswitch.

"I will definitely take these robes. And shoes to match."


End file.
